1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitive touch control sensor; in particular, to a single-layered structure.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an overhead schematic view of a conventional capacitive touch control sensor 1 having a multilayered structure that requires multiple fabrication processes. In a first fabrication process, a plurality rows of first axial electrode blocks 10, a plurality rows of first axial wires 11, and a plurality of rows of separately and adjacently arranged second axial electrode blocks 12 are disposed on a substrate surface of the capacitive touch control sensor 1. The first axial wire 11 interconnects each row of the first axial electrode blocks 10 along a first axial direction, and the second axial electrode blocks 12 are separately interposed between each two adjacent rows of the first axial electrode blocks 10 on either side of the first axial wire 11, respectively. In a subsequent second fabrication process, an insulation layer 15 overlappingly disposed on the interconnecting portion of the first axial wire 11 between each two adjacent first axial electrode blocks 10. Then, in a third fabrication process, a plurality of metallic second axial wires 13 are overlappingly disposed on the insulation layers 15 to interconnect each column of the second axial electrode blocks 12 along a second axial direction. The insulation layer 15 sandwiched between the first axial wire 11 and the second axial wire 13 provides electrical insulation that keeps the first and the second axial wires from shorting, thus constituting a touch control circuit pattern. As can be seen, the fabrication of the conventional multilayer capacitive touch control sensor 1 is complex and the production cost is high. Furthermore, the first electrode wires 14 and the second electrode wires 16 respectively interconnecting the first and second axial electrode blocks 10, 12 are made of visibly non-transparent metal materials which occupy part of the touch control region, resulting in a smaller display area.